Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Hogwarts Adventure
by Kevinicus
Summary: It is a normal day in the Cul De Sac and everyone is dreading going back to school, until owls swoop from the sky and give everyone Hogwarts letters. Join Ed, Edd, n Eddy as they get sorted into houses, learn magic, and meet iconic characters, along with the entire Hogwarts experience.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Ed, Edd, n Eddy, or Harry Potter. Ed, Edd, n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1

Everyone in the Cul De Sac remember the exciting day when 12 owls came swooping down from the skies out of nowhere, each carrying a piece of paper in it's beak. It was a normal, hot, mid-summer day where the Eds were busy with their latest scam, Rolf was tending to his farm, Kevin hitting baseballs trying to impress Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah happily playing with dolls, and Jonny and Plank sitting in Jonny's backyard playing cards. Obviously, Plank won every time. The Kankers were arguing over the remote in their trailer, somehow, their argument went from the television, to the Eds. So, to sum it up, it was a perfectly normal day.

"HEY SOCKHEAD GET OVER HERE!" Eddy yelled at the top his lungs.

"I am coming Eddy, no need for such aggression." said Double D.

"Our Light-speed Courier Service isn't complete without some stupid pidgeons to deliver the letters!" said Eddy.

"I HAVE PIGEONS RIGHT HERE EDDY!" said Ed rushing over their with a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"ED YOU IDIOT THOSE ARE CHICKENS NOT PIDGEONS!" You could tell that Eddy was having a bad day.

"BUT I LOVE CHICKENS EDDY!". Then Ed had the saddest, puppy-dog face you have ever seen.

"You know what Ed?, it's getting late, lets just go with it!"said Eddy lacking hope in today's scam.

"Step right up and have your letters delivered in he fastest letter delivery service on planet Earth! Only 25 cents!" Eddy anounced to the rest of the Cul De Sac.

"This better not be another one your stupid plans to rob us blind of our hard earned money FISHFACE!" said Sarah with gritted teeth.

"This better be worth it, or the only thing I'll be delivering is my fist, DORKS!" said Kevin.

"Er, right, well, Double D, why don't you demonstrate our service to our customers here?" said Eddy who was sweating like a pig.

"Um, why sure Eddy." Double D was also sweating.

He put a folded piece of paper into the chicken's mouth and the chicken flew away sloppily into the distance. The whole Cul De Sac waited for about a minute. But then, from the clouds came a majestic snowy owl with a yellowish piece of paper in it's beak. All of the kids, including the Eds, stood in complete awe as the owl dropped the yellowish piece of parchment right into Double D's hands.

"Er, well, there you have it folks, see what did I tell ya?"

"Cool!" "Amazing!" and "Wow!" echoed throughout the crowd of kids as they assembled into a straight line to deliver their letters.

"Yeah, there you go suckers! Uh, I mean customers, remember, only 25 cents!"

Eddy looked with complete lust as the jar kept filling up with quarters and kids were handing him letters to deliver. Then, 11 more owls came swooping down from the skies, dropping letters into everyone's hands, including Ed and Eddy.

"Well thank you all for using our service, we gotta be going now!" All three Eds sprinted away with the jar of money, and their mysterious letters.

The had gone over to nearby tree. Of course, Eddy didn't really pay much attention to the letter, he was staring at his jar filled to the very top with quarters.

"YES, WE ARE GOING TO BE RICH I TELL YOU, RICH!" Eddy exclaimed. "I CAN ALREADY TASTE THE JAWBREAKERS!"

"We can also create gravy-flavored jawbreakers Eddy!"Ed was salivating just thinking about that idea.

"Yes gentlemen, I too am looking forward to the sweat taste of jawbreakers, but I am also quite concerned with these letters we recieved."

Double D opened the red wax seal with the letter 'H' on it, and the letter read:

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwomp, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Eddward (Double D),

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

"Gentlemen! we've all been accepted to a school of some sort!" Double D gleefully exclaimed!"

"What? a SCHOOL?!, I haven't even tried to sign up for a SCHOOL?!" Eddy looked at Double D as if he had 3 heads.

"Gimme that!" Eddy took a minute to read over Double D's letter before his eyes grew extremely wide.

"Wizard, Witch, Warlock?! WHAT?!"

The mentioning of those words got Ed's attention away from gravy flavored jawbreakers.

"WIZARDS, WARLOCKS, WITCHES, they're real? YES EDDY, I KNEW THEY WERE REAL! We should train to be all powerful warlocks and fight evil monsters, like Magical Max in issue #145!"

"Get a load of yourself Lumpy" said Eddy still amazed at the letter.

"Well, we should all go inform our parents of this." said Double D. "We could all attend this school together!"

"Now that I think about it, this 'Hogwarts' sounds a lot more fun than stupid Peach Creek Junior High!"Eddy said with a look of disgust.

So, the trio went to tell their parents about how they were accepted to a wizarding school. While they were walking to their houses, they noticed everyone else in the Cul De Sac was also reading and talking about their Hogwarts letters too.

Double D's parents were very, very proud that he was accepted to a school, wizarding or not. They were also completely shocked to find out that magic is indeed real. His parents gave him money for the plane to London and extra $50 to purchase school equipment. He read his supplies and found out that he doesn't need to bring any more clothes. His suitcase contained his pajamas, toothbrush, soap, shampoo, brush, showercap, his labelmaker, a magnifying glass, anti-bacterial hand sanitizer, a few of his books he might want to read for fun, Jim the Cactus, and some bunny slippers all perfectly fit inside his suitcase. He noticed also that his suitcase was covered in post-it notes with tasks written on them from his mother.

"See you next summer Eddward!" Said both of his parents.

Ed's parents were AMAZED he was accepted to ANY school! He and Sarah both told his parents about the school and the letter. They also both recieved money for the plane to London, and $50 to buy school equipment. Ed packed buttered toast, gravy, and tons of comic books, stuffing it all into a torn, old backpack.

Eddy's parents were also amazed that he was accepted into any school since he had a criminal record. Eddy got the same money Double D and Ed did from his parents. He packed some mature magazines, a comb, shades, and a handheld mirror into his dufflebag.

It was now August 30th so the Eds were leaving to go to London where they can not only get their school supplies, but also leave to go to Hogwarts. Everyone in the Cul De Sac went on the same plane.

"MY EARS HURT EDDY" whailed Ed. "I THINK THEY'VE BEEN INFECTED WITH A DEADLY FLYING PARASITE FROM SPACE!"

"Shut up Lumpy, we are almost in London!" Eddy said while quite annoyed.

"Eddy, I pity Ed, someone can experience quite the amount of pain at this time."

"It is caused by unequal pressures that develop on either side of the eardrum as the planes starts to descend." Double D lectured.

A few minutes later, they arrived in London City Airport. However, they were experiencing quite a bit of jet lag, so they spent the extra money they didn't spend on the plane to buy a cheap motel room in London. When they woke up, it was August 31st, time to shop for supplies.

Author's Note: So that is the end of chapter 1, please leave a review so I can improve the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Ed, Edd, n Eddy or Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Ed, Edd, n Eddy were now ready to purchase their school equipment, but there was a problem, where do they purchase it? The trio started to walk around London lost and confused.

"Guys, it's cool we're in London and stuff, but where to do we get all this stuff on our letters?" Eddy said quite confused."

"Perhaps we can check on the letter?" Sure enough, on the back were directions to go to Diagon Alley, a place where they can purchase their supplies.

"Gentlemen, on the back here it gives us directions, there should be a dark building called The Leaky Cauldron which sign should appear as we walk up to it. The building is located on Stoney St."

They walked to the street and found the building. They opened the door and everyone was shocked to see three boys in muggle clothing walk in.

"Pardon me, excuse me, my apologies, oh clumsy me... " said Double D as they maneuvered through the crowd of staring eyes to the bartender.

"Can I help you three?" said the bartender.

"Um, yes, sir can you tell us how to get to Diagon Alley?" said Double D.

"Hogwarts shopping I presume?". "Follow me" He led them through a door to a room with a few butterbeer crates and a brick wall. He pulled out his wand and tapped the wall in a pattern.

The wall opened up, and all three were astonished when they saw a long stretching street with many different buildings.

"Score! I bet this place has tons of jawbreakers!" said Eddy with a wide, devious smirk.

"Now Eddy, lets commence with our school shopping." First, the trio went to a shop called Madam Malkins so they could get their clothes.

"Here you go" said Eddy. He handed him $20 for all his robes. But the cashier looked at the money for a long time.

"What is this foreign currency you have?" asked the cashier.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU BLIND? IT'S DOUGH, BACON, CHICKEN! said Eddy.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY CHICKEN?" said Ed, now a lot more attentive. "I love chickens EDDY!"

"I bet you do" said Eddy.

"Eddy, we forgot to convert our 'muggle' currency to wizard currency." said Double D. "There must be a bank around here."

The trio exited the store in search of a bank. Their eyes stumbled upon a large white building with 'Gringotts' on the front of it.

"This must be the bank." said Double D.

"GREAT OBSERVATION EINSTEIN" said Eddy angrily. "EVEN ED COULD FIND THAT OUT!"

They went inside Gringotts which was very large, clean, and ornate. The three aproached a busy goblin.

"EVEN GOBLINS ARE REAL EDDY!" said Ed. "GOBLINS, YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP EATING CHILDREN!" said an angry Ed.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe you're mistaken" said the goblin.

"MAGICAL MAX HAS BEEN FIGHTING YOU FOR 10 ISSUES!" said Ed.

"Interesting, now what do you three want?!" said the annoyed goblin.

"Um, yes, we were wondering if you could convert our currency to wizard money." said Double D.

"Sure" said the goblin. "Did you three bring your keys?"

"Nope".

"Ok, do you have vaults?"

"Uh not that we're aware of" said Double D

"HAVE YOU EVEN EVER BEEN TO THE WIZARDING WORLD?!" said a now very angry goblin.

They all shook their heads.

"Ok, well you all can create a Gringotts account, and get family vaults."

They all were given keys.

"Ok, we've assigned you vaults, Eddy, yours is 868. Edd, yours is 869. Ed, 870." They each were given small keys.

"Hang on to those." said the goblin.

"Is it alright if I just 'look' at the other vaults?" said a devious Eddy.

"Do you take me for a fool boy? If you try to rob a vault, you will be teleported INTO the vault. We check the vaults for people about every 10 years." said the clever goblin. "

OK! FINE! Just asking!" said a now frightened and disappointed Eddy.

Then they each exchanged their $50 for wizard money. They each recieved 10 galleons, 6 sickles, and 21 knuts.

The trio then went back to Madam Malkins to get their Hogwarts robes. While they were there, Double D realized that his hat wasn't dress code approved at Hogwarts. In the back of Madam Malkins store, he found a wizard hat that was brimless and was less pointy and more baggy. He was able to buy it for very cheap. They then went to Flourish and Blotts to buy all the books they needed. Double D had to be dragged out of the store before he spent too much time reading books. The three went to a few other stores and purchased cauldrons, gloves, cloaks, phials, telescopes, and scales.

Then the Eds went to the Magical Menagerie to get pets. The store was crouded and noisy when pets lining the walls.

"I KNOW WHAT PET I WANT EDDY!" said a now excited Ed.

"And what is that?" said a sarcastic Eddy.

"A CHICKEN!"

"They don't have chickens Ed."

But right as he said that, a lady led Ed to a small room with different colors and sizes of chickens. Ed had a look as if he had just stumbled upon $1,000,000.

"CHICKENS!" exclaimed Ed.

Ed bought the largest chicken which was brown and kind of dirty. It was put in a square cage. Eddy bought a Harlequin Toad. Double D decided he wanted an owl so he went to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Hmm, interesting." He then remembered that the owl who delivered his letter was a snowy owl. "I will purchase a snowy owl."

The trio was almost done with their shopping in Diagon Alley, the last thing that they each need is a wand. They walked to Ollivander's wand shop to purchase wands. The store ressembled a shoe store with tons of rectangular boxes all over the shelves. It was a very small store.

"Is this where we can get magic wands?" asked Ed.

"Why yes sir, this is a wand store." said an old voice. It was Mr Ollivander.

First, Ed (being very eager to get a wand) was measured and examined by Mr. Ollivander to see what wand he should use.

"Now sir, which hand is your wand arm?" asked Mr. Ollivander. Ed raised up his right hand.

Ollivander then proceeded to do all kinds of measurements to Ed such as his height, armspan, (both which were very large) and he looked at him for a moment. Then, unexpectedly, he handed Ed a wand.

"Try thi-" his words were cut off as Ed was already swinging around his wand like a savage.

"YES! I NOW POSSESS SACRED MAGICAL POWERS! chanted an extremely happy grin.

Cases started shooting out of the shelves, flowerpots were smashing, windows were cracking.

"SIR STOP THAT, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL A MAN!" Ed suddenly looked frightened and sad.

"There, there Ed, you will find a wand, just remain patient..." said a sympathetic Double D. He pat Ed on the back.

Ed then tried out more wands. The last one was English Oak, with a unicorn hair core, 14 in and very flexible. When Ed tried that wand, he felt a warm sensation in his fingers, even he could realize that this wand was right for him.

"We have found a match for you sir." said Ollivander. He seemed very pleased with himself.

They went through with the same process with Double D that Ed did. After trying a few wands, Double D felt the sensation when he held a Walnut wand with a unicron hair core, 13 inches, and reasonably supple.

Finally it was Eddy's turn. Eddy's match was a Hornbeam with Dragon Heartstring, 10 inches, and unyielding. The trio were excited to get there wands. But as soon as they paid for their wands and left Ollivanders, Ed immediately stuck his wand into his nose.

"ED! that is quite unsanitary!" scolded Double D.

The three of them were all set to go on the train to attend Hogwarts tomorrow. They were super excited for it as well. But on the way out, they spotted none other than all three Kanker sisters also shopping. They had just walked out of Magical Menagerie and were each holding pets. May was holding a sandy yellow Natterjack toad, Marie was holding a black cat, and Lee was holding a ginger cat.

"May, I can't believe you got a stupid ugly toad instead of a cat like us!" said Lee.

"But I think we have an emotional connection, I'm naming it Henry!" said May.

"That toad will give you warts May!" warned Marie. The Eds quickly hid behind Ollivanders and listened.

They decided to book it, and ran to the stone entrance to Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, the were carrying a lot of stuff which was all stuffed into their bags. They finally were able to weave through the crowd and to the wall, but it was closed!

So there they were, carrying all of there school supplies, feet away from the Kankers, blocked by the wall. Will they get to the train tomorrow in time?

Authors Note: That is the end of chapter 2, please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Ed, Edd, n Eddy or Harry Potter

Chapter 3

The Eds waited there at the wall with fear in their eyes as their stares were focused on the Kankers who were aproaching. The Kankers had not spotted the Eds yet though.

"IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU GUYS!" Ed said while expecting his fate.

"SHH, QUIET LUMPY! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" whispered Eddy.

But just then, a huge man with black hair and a black beard opened the wall with a pink umbrella. Without hesitation, they sprinted through the wall with their stuff which caused them to fall into the room. The man stared down at them.

"Blimey! you kids need ter watch where yer going!"

"I believe we need to, too sir." said Double D while panting for air.

"Who are ya?" asked the man.

"I'M ED"

"I'm Edd too, but with two 'D's"

"And I'm Eddy"

"Ok, well, ma name's Hagrid, I'm the Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts."

"Splendid! My friends and I are going to attend Hogwarts! Is it a nice school? Will we be receiving quality education?" asked a very curious Double D.

"I'd say so, I only spent three years there though. Got expelled cus' someone framed me." said Hagrid.

"Who framed you?" asked Double D.

"A very bad man. We don't speak his name 'round here."replied Hagrid.

"Fortunately, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore let me stay at Hogwarts as the gamekeeper. Great man Albus..."

But Ed seems to have a far more urgent question.

"Are you a giant?" asked Ed.

"I get that question a lot. Yes and no. I am a hybrid between human and giant." answered Hagrid.

"I've read all about giants." replied Ed.

"In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them? Great read that is." asked Hagrid

"No, in Magical Max. You are Max's greatest allies." informed Ed.

"I believe I have not read that... and I must get going. I need ter go and get me some Flesh Eatin' Slug Repellant." said Hagrid.

"Bye Hagrid, it was nice meeting you, see you at Hogwarts!" said Double D as he waved goodbye.

Finally, the trio of Eds were now back onto the streets of London. It was getting late so they walked back to their motel. All three of them received their fair share of glances since they were all carrying pets. They finally made it back to their motel room and layed on their beds. There were only two though, and they were small. But it was Eddy's turn to sleep with Ed. They layed for about two minutes before Ed yelled out loud...

"COCO!"

"ED! KEEP IT DOWN, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" scolded Eddy.

"I am naming my chicken Coco." said Ed.

He seemed very serious about this.

"Why Ed, that seems like a nice name." I might as well choose a name for my owl." "I will name it Edwin. Edwin the Owl." said Double D.

"Ok" said Eddy. "I'm going to name my toad... Butch. Then, they dosed off on their cheap beds.

The next morning, it was time to get on the train! All three of them were thrilled that they were finally able to go to Hogwarts. They gathered all of their stuff and packed it into their bags. While they were packing, they were looking back at their lives before this. They realized that their lives will never be the same. But they were looking forward to it. They all checked out of the motel and walked out the door. The letter told them to go to King's Cross Station in order to catch the train, so they walked there too. Eventually, they made it to King's Cross Station and bought their tickets. "So where is this train? asked Eddy. Just then, Ed slipped on a drink someone spilled.

"AAHHHHH" he fell against Eddy who was knocked towards a pillar. But instead of hitting the pillar with impact, he went THROUGH the pillar. Double D and Ed looked at each other with concern.

"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU EDDY!" screamed Ed.

Him and Double D ran at the pillar, they were expecting to feel a thick, large stone pillar smash against them, but instead they just felt air. When they got up, they were staring at a scarlet train with 'Hogwarts Express written on it. They saw many different children boarding the train, and waving to their parents. There was quite the crowd of parents who were waving and blowing kisses. When the Eds saw this, they felt a little homesick.

They went up to the train, gave the man standing in front of the train their tickets, and boarded the train. They found a vacant compartment near the back of the train. They put their luggage away in an overhead container and sat down. The seats were very comfortable.

"Wow" Double D said.

The view from the train looking at the English countryside was amazing. They spent almost five minutes straight staring out the window. The door to the compartment muffled all of the loud shouting on the train which was convenient.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on their door. It was an old lady with a cart of brightly colored candy and sweets. They opened the door.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she said in a quiet, sweet voice.

The Eds looked at the candy, but what they noticed were the large, round jawbreakers.

"Jawbreakers!" They yelled simultaneously.

But they realized that they had spent all of there money on supplies, they didn't have any money for candy. But, Eddy pulled 5 galleons from his pocket. It was the money the got from the scam two days ago!

"Ready to feast guys? asked Eddy with a large grin.

They ended up buying all the jawbreakers there were, about 10 chocholate frogs, Pumpkin Pastries, 5 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and some licorice sticks. Obviously, they started with the jawbreakers. They each put one into the side of their mouth and sucked on it.

"mmm... these are better than the ones back at home!" Eddy stated."These are soooo goooo...ACCCKKKK!" Eddy felt sharp pain in his mouth.

Then, the same thing happened to Ed and Double D. They all looked at eachother, all three of them had their mouths bent in a distorted way.

"Gentlemen!" Double D tried to say with his broken mouth. "I believe these jawbreakers actually break you jaw!"

The three read the wrappers and found out that the jaw breaking was merely for amusement. Ed has actually broken his jaw before during one of their scams, and realizes that it didn't hurt as bad as a real jaw break for obvious reasons. But the trio kept eating them because they tasted sooooo good. So after that, every time they eat them, they tense up in anticipation for when it breaks your jaw. Of course, a few seconds after they break you jaw, it heals back. They had a great time eating the jawbreakers and anticipating the jaw-break, and laughing when it catches them off-guard. After the jawbreakers were done, they moved onto the other candy.

"mmm yummy! chocolate frogs!" said Ed.

He opened the small pentagonal box and a shiny, brown, little frog jumped out. He shook up the entire compartment trying to catch it.

"ED! QUIT!" screamed Eddy.

He finally caught the slippery little treat and stuck it into his mouth while it was moving. That also tasted great. As Ed kept eating the frogs, Double D as examining the cards.

"Albus Dumbledore" Double D read aloud. He then looked at the other side:

* * *

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particular famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for discovering the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

* * *

They ate more chocolate frogs, but then they moved onto the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Eddy was the first one to try them. He put one into his mouth.

"peppermint" he said.

He took a small nibble off another one and realized it was booger.

"Hey Ed, come try this one it's really good!" said Eddy while trying his hardest to contain his laughter.

Ed ate the booger-flavored bean, but had little to no reaction.

"mmm, booger" he said.

Double D and Eddy were almost speechless. Still, the trio had a fun time eating the beans. Every once in a while, they would get liver, tripe, vomit, or spinach to name a few.

They had finished all the candy very early into the train ride. They decided it was time to change into their robes. There was about 4 changing rooms in the back. Each meant for 1 person. When they came out they sat back down into their compartment. Ed had an extra large black robe that hung from his body like his green jacket. His tie was sloppily tied, and his pants were wrinkled as well as his sweater. Double D had a perfectly neat tie and sweater. His robes were perfectly fitting and clean. His baggy wizard hat hung down to the top of his neck in the back. Eddy didn't care much for robes, so he just wore his sweater which had a larger collar than normal, resembling his yellow pollo shirt he used to wear. His tie was normal, but less tight.

They sat there in the compartment looking out the window for about 5 minutes, until they heard noises right next to their door.

"I know your cat ate him Lee" yelled May Kanker.

"You lost your stupid toad May! Puffy would never do such a thing! Right Puffy!" Lee took a moment to pat her ginger cat Puffy which had sharp claws and teeth, messy fur, and looked quite mean...

"Well, it could have been you Marie! Did your cat eat Henry?" asked May.

"Misty wouldn't eat your stupid toad either May!" said Marie.

The Eds were completely frozen in place with fear.

The Kanker sisters spent a few more minutes arguing before Lee turned her head toward the Ed's compartment. Her mouth quickly turned into an evil, devious smirk across her face. She tapped on May and Marie's shoulders who then had the same devilish smirk. They slammed open the door and May screamed...

"It's our boyfriends!". "Big Ed looks so strong and handsome in his robes!" said May while running over to Ed and climbing into his lap.

"And Cutie-Pie here looks so mature!" Marie said while clutching Double D's tie.

"Eddy looks handsome too in his sweater!" said Lee as she patted an angry, red-faced Eddy.

The Eds let out agonizing screams, and the Kankers had devilish laughter, but both sounds were muffled by the now locked compartment door.

"AAAAHHHHHH".

Then the train came to a screeching stop. The Kankers exited the Ed's compartment to go get off the train. In the compartment, Ed, Edd, and Eddy all lay there like lifeless corpses. They were all covered in red kiss marks. All of their clothes were wrinkled.

"We can't walk into that fancy-shmancy castle looking like this!" said Eddy.

Double D quickly gave all of them hankerchiefs to quickly rub of the kisses. They decided that they didn't care that their Hogwarts apparel looked like they were attacked by lions (they kinda were attacked by lions). The conductor told all the kids to leave their things on the train as they would be brought up later. The Ed's got in line to exit the train behind Jonny.

"Ed, Edd, Eddy guess what! Plank ate all the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans without gagging!" said Jonny.

"Impressive" said a tired, sarcastic Eddy.

"So did I Jonny" said Ed.

They got out of the train. It was a dark, clear night.

"First years this way, don't be shy, first years this way." instructed Hagrid while holding a lantern. "No more than 4 to a boat." he said.

The trio all got into the same boat along with a nervous looking boy.

"Have any of you seen my toad, Trevor?" asked the panicking boy.

All three Ed's shook their heads.

"Tell you what" said Eddy. We will find your stupid toad, but it's gonna cost you a pretty penny said Eddy.

"I merely have five sickles left. Please I beg of you, my Grandma is going to kill me!"

"Relax kid, just give us your five sickles, and we will get you toad!" said Eddy.

"Do you know what house you might go to?" asked the boy.

"House? What's a house?" asked Eddy.

"You will see" said the boy. "I think I'm going to be Hufflepuff. But it would be amazing if I got Gryffindor!" said the boy.

Then Hagrid yelled, "You can finally see the castle, look forward."

Then, the Ed's layed their eyes on the huge, beautiful, magnificent stone castle. Everyone the boats just stood in complete awe. Even Sarah stopped talking to just admire the beauty of the castle. The Eds felt this warm, fuzzy feeling inside. They were also super excited! This was going to be the best school year of their lives!

They then got out of their boats and walked through the entrance. A tall, old woman greeted them at the entrance. She was wearing a large pointed hat and robes that were dark green.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin".

She said Slytherin like it was bad.

"Now while your here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup."

After she said that, the boy from the boat went over to the Eds to show them that he had found his toad, Trevor. Eddy was kind of mad he didn't find it first and he can't charge him. Then, the whole group of first years passed through the doors and were greeted by tables full of older students wearing smaller, brimless pointed black hats.

"Our Headmaster Dumbledore would like to say a few words." said the woman. Finally, the Eds were able to see Albus Dumbledore in person.

"First years, I would like to remind you that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. In addition, the third floor corridor is also out of bounds to all students. Thank you."

"Now when I call your name, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." said the lady. This was the moment everyone was waiting for. But first, the hat sang a silly song:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your tops hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achive their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And you won't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands(though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"First up, Ed with one 'D'."

"Hmm, there's willingness to do the right thing, and value for courage, but there's also strong loyalty to your friends and family, as well as kindness. I know...

"HUFFLEPUFF"!

The Hufflepuff table clapped and cheered as Ed sloppily ran over there with a huge toothy grin on his face.

"Next up, Edd with two 'D's."

"While there is a strict moral code, there is mostly value for knowledge and learning, as well as endless curiosity. In addition, lone, independent behavior of an only child. Better be..."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Eddy"

"Ah yes, a natural schemer with endless ambition, and willingness to do whatever it takes to achieve your goals. There is also a vast amount of personal pride. No doubt..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jimmy"

"I wouldn't call it cowardice, I would just call it avoiding conflict. There's also the gentle and peaceful nature..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jonny"

"You seem to have this masked identity of a hero that fights crime, enforcing justice despite you being pretty quiet. I know..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Now do Plank now." said Jonny. When they said they aren't going to do him, he literally had to be dragged to the Gryffindor table.

"Kevin"

"I see daring nerve, and a strong, brave personality, and there's some arrogance. Though you do lack care for most people, it better be..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lee Kanker."

"Definitely, without question..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Marie Kanker"

"Just like your sister..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Eddy couldn't believe he was going to spend seven years with TWO Kankers!

"May Kanker"

"You seem to have this undying loyalty to your sisters and family, I'd say..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lee and Marie were shocked when they heard their youngest sister was going to be in a different house.

"Nazz"

"There's the sense of justice and right and wrong, and someone who cares for the well-being of others..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rolf"

"You value hard work, and you have deep respect for your family and heritage, no doubt..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Sarah"

"You are definitely one who wants to enforce the rules others. And you are not afraid to forcefully enforce them to boys older than you.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Next, a few more children were sorted into their houses, including the boy with the toad, who's wish came true, and was sorted into Gryffindor. But there was a more urgent matter. The Ed's realized that they were all in different houses! So, they all got up from their tables, and Ed pulled them into a big, tight, bear hug. Will the Ed's meet again?

Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter 3, it was a pretty long chapter, but it was fun writing. Please leave a review so I can improve the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Finally here! Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Ed, Edd, Eddy or Harry Potter

Chapter 4

It was sad for the Ed's that they were all in different houses, but they were all excited to start their Hogwarts careers. Now that they were all sorted and sitting at their tables, Dumbledore had another announcement to make.

"Attention" Dumbledore shouted. "Let the feast begin"

Suddenly, all the bowls and plates on the table filled with with all kinds of foods that everybody likes. 'Wows' echoed through the crowd and then everybody dug in. Ed was practically shoveling food into his mouth. He wolfed down many mountains of buttered toast, and ate almost all of the gravy the table had. Everyone at the Hufflepuff table were staring at Ed, almost horrified by the amount of food he was consuming.

"Gluttonous Ed-boy! I too am wanting to celebrate our arrival with this marvelous feast, but you eat more than the pigs on my farm!" Rolf shouted.

He and Jimmy were sitting by Ed.

"I'm sure if I consumed that much food, my tummy would hurt." said Jimmy in his usual high-pitched voice.

Watching Ed from across the table, May Kanker was watching Ed eat.

"Big-Ed looks so manly when he eats." May said to herself.

She tried to trade people at her table for their seats to get closer to Ed, but to no avail.

At the Ravenclaw table, Double D ate silently since he knew nobody at the table. So, he took a moment to look around at who was at the table. Suddenly, his eyes caught a very beautiful girl. She had long, dark brown hair and blue eyes, with a cute smile. She looked very sweet. She also had black rimmed, thick frame glasses.

She was talking to two other girls, one was asian, and the other was blonde. He stared at her for longer than he should have. She looked at him while he was staring and giggled. Her friends didn't seem to notice, and didn't look his way. His face was as red as a tomato with a deep blush. He quickly looked down and ate some sardines and crackers, with a glass of iced tea to wash it down.

At the Slytherin table, Eddy was frozen in fear. Lee Kanker was leaning over the table, face to face, inches away from him. Marie seemed pretty bored since Double D wasn't at that table. Eddy was trying to think of a way to escape.

"Hey Lee, get over here!" yelled Marie.

Lee quickly looked at Eddy, gave him a grin that says "I'll be back" then went over to Marie's side of the table.

Eddy quickly tried to blend in by eating the food. There was a lot of the foods that he liked so he dug in.

"I can't believe Harry Potter was sorted with the Gryffindorks." said a kid with blond hair that was combed back. "He is going to make friends with people like the Weasleys who are an embarressment to the wizarding world. And I could have sworn he said that he didn't want to be Slytherin to the sorting hat."

"And what do you think?" said the kid.

Eddy could really care less. So he flat out told the boy...

"I don't care"

The boy looked as if he had been insulted.

"Really? You don't care that this kid manipulated the sorting system just so he could avoid joining Slytherin which he was destined for?"

"Probably just a stupid kid" replied Eddy.

"Do you even know who that kid is?" asked the boy.

"No" said Eddy

"Have you been living under a rock? Who are you?"

"Eddy" he said. "Who are you?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"And it is foolish that this scarhead kid refused to join the superior house of Hogwarts which has represented the pure-blood elite. Ever since Salazar Slytherin himself."

Eddy decided that this kid was starting to sound like a supremacist of some sort. He didn't like this house at all. He was in a house with a bratty jerk, and two Kankers. What more bad luck could he have?

The Gryffindor table was not only eating the vast portions of food, but also celebrating. One side of the table was celebrating something about some first-year boy. However, on the side with Kevin, Jonny, Nazz, and Sarah, they were celebrating no Eds in the house! They helped themselves to massive ammounts of delicious food. Chicken, beef, pork, pasta, veggies, fruits, and lamb chops.

"Plank needs to be fed some pork. It's good for him." Jonny stated

"It's good for me too!" said a hungry Kevin as he layed his eyes on juicy porkchops.

After Kevin was done with the pork, he tried to impress Nazz by trying to throw peanuts into the air and catching them in his mouth.

"Wow Kev!" Nazz said sweetly.

Meanwhile, Sarah was reaching out for Jimmy who was at the Hufflepuff table.

"Jimmy!" Sarah shouted

"Sarah!" Jimmy shouted.

Overall, most of the kids had a great time eating their favorite foods, and meeting new people that they will spend 7 years with. Since they now were all tired and full, and it was getting late, the prefects showed them back to their common rooms.

Double D followed his house back to his common room. He felt very alone, since no one he knew was in his house. Still, he remembered the pretty girl and how she giggled at him.

His prefect led all the Ravenclaws to a huge tall room with many paintings covering the walls and even moving, and there were many staircases. The Ravenclaws went on one of the staircases as well as the Gryffindors. Double D could see Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, and Jonny with them. When the Ravenclaw's stepped on the staircase, it moved! Everyone was surprised.

Eventually, after many turning staircases, the group of Ravenclaws arrived to a large circular staircase with many stairs. (There were TONS of stairs). The group then went up the stairs which seemed like forever. Double D realized he was panting and out of breath, and he wondered if he would be able to do this on a daily basis.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the group arrived to a regular sized door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Then the tall, dark haired prefect who led them there spoke to them.

"Hello, I'm prefect Robert Hilliard and congragulations on making it to Ravenclaw house. The home of the wisest and most eccentric wizards at Hogwarts. Our house values knowledge and learning. Our common room lies past that door. Now since we value the traits I mentioned, the knocker asks the person who wants to enter a riddle-type question. To enter, you must answer the riddle correctly. This has proven effective since no one but Ravenclaws have entered in centuries."

Double D worried that it would ask a question that would have to do with magic of some kind. While he read his books quite a bit before going to bed back at the motel room, (and he actually knew quite a bit) he couldn't say he could have remembered all of it, despite being a very fast learner.

The knocker spoke:

"I always run, but I never walk.

I often murmur, but never talk.

I have a bed but I never sleep.

I have a mouth but I never eat.

What am I?"

"Now, I'm gonna let the first years try first, before the older kids." said Robert.

Double D thought for a moment, he was releaved that it wasn't a magical question.

For several seconds, it was silent, but then it just hit Double D. Maybe that sudden realization was why he was placed in Ravenclaw.

"A river!" Double D yelled.

Suddenly, the group heard a loud unlocking noise, and the door swung open revealing the mostly blue common room.

A huge wave of pride and relief flooded Double D as he was respectfully applauded by his new housemates. They were all suprised and satisfied, and wore smiles as they cheered for Double D. But he noticed that the one clapping the fastest the loudest, and with the largest smile, was the beautiful girl he saw before. She not only smiled at him, but also winked at him, and believe it or not, Double D gave a faint smile back without going red in the face.

"Congradulations sir! You are the first, first year, to be the first one to correctly answer the door riddle! What is your name?" asked Robert.

"E-E-Eddward, b-b-but my f-friends call me Double D."

"Well, Double D, I must say I'm impressed. Now lets all settle down into the common room. All of your belongings have already been brought up, you will find them next to the bed that you are assigned to."

They entered the common room.

Many "wow's and "cools" echoed through the first year students.

Double D was then introduced to by other people, most of them first years. There were many, including a boy with wierd goggles, and a boy who almost as short as Eddy (maybe shorter). But what he mostly remembered were the two girls that the pretty girl was talking to at the feast, who introduced themselves as Luna Lovegood, and Cho Chang.

It was a good feeling for Double D. These people were as socially awkward, and as nerdy as him. It was nearly the first time he truly felt comfortable with the people around him.

The common room was very interesting. It was a large, open, airy, circular room with a dark domed ceiling that had stars all over it, greatly resembling the night sky. Blue curtains hung from the top of the ceiling, to the top of the wall. There were a couple of bookshelves, desks, chairs, and sofas placed around, but there was also a small little room filled with bookshelves next to a stone statue of the house founder Rowena Ravenclaw. In front of that room were two pillars with bronze eagles on top of them. The walls were cream colored, and there were also very large windows around the common room.

"Boys dormitories are to the left, girls on the right." informed Robert.

Double D headed to his dorm. After walking around for a little, he found his bed. It had his suitcase on top. He looked inside it and found that his robes now had the Ravenclaw patch on them, and his ties were blue and white striped. He got into his one-piece pajamas He decided he didn't want to go to sleep yet, so he went to the common room and sat on a sofa. He decided read a book, so he went to the little room with the bookshelves. He was able to find a book he thought looked interesting and curled up on the sofa to read. He thought he was the only one there.

"Hello?" said a soft, comforting voice.

It was the beautiful girl from before! Double D's face got red and he panicked. He also noticed that she had an American accent.

"Y-Y-Yes?" said a timid Double D.

The girl looked him and got a joyful looking smile.

"Hey! It's you! Mind if I sit by you?" said the girl.

"N-N-Not at all!"

She walked over there in her long, light blue, nightgown which almost looked like a large dress shirt. It sleeves were slightly rolled up. She looked just like a model with her long, dark brown, hair flowing. She sat beside Double D and leaned towards him. By now, Double D was sweating.

"What are you reading?" she asked?

He looked at the title for a second.

"S-Standard B-Book of Spells G-Grade 1"

He then realized that this was one of the books he was required to have for school.

"Cool." she said.

"Hey, I know you're Eddward, and your friends call you Double D, but I think I need to introduce myself. My name is Natalie, but you can call me Natty or Nat."

"P-P-Pleasure to meet you" said Double D.

She adjusted her black rimmed, thick frame glasses which were very fashionable.

"The pleasure is all mine, besides, you don't meet cute boys all the time, now do you?" she winked at him and giggled.

Double D felt like he was going to faint, his face was so red, and he was sweating so much. Had this extremely attractive girl just called him cute?

"See you tomorrow 'Double D'." she said while giggling.

Double D put his book back, and ran back to his dorm. By now, everyone in his dorm was sleeping, with very loud snoring coming from some of the beds. He managed to maneuver through the other beds to his bed, which was four-poster with blue sheets and curtains. His bed was right beside one of the large windows which let in the moonlight. The view was amazing, and the night sky looked beautiful since it was a clear night, and the moon and stars were very bright and visible.

He laid in bed and thought about Natalie. She was SO pretty, and so mannered and seemed very intelligent. How could she think that he is cute when he is a nerdy dork?

The gentle wind was very relaxing, and it easily put Double D to sleep. He lay there, dreaming away about the girl he met, and his Hogwarts career.

Ed had now finished his food, Jimmy, Rolf, and May still in awe. The group of Hufflepuffs got up from their table and followed their prefect to go to their common room. They went downstairs to the basement and went through a corridor. They could all smell a delicious smell because the kitchen was that way, where they prepared the feast.

Halfway through, the group stopped at an old stack of barrels.

"I am Gabriel Truman, and I'm a prefect for Hufflepuff house."

"First-years, this is the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.". "And congradulations on getting sorted into Hufflepuff house, we are the most humble and loyal house, and we value hard work, fair play, and friendship." said Gabriel.

"In order to get into the common room, you must ap the barrel two from the bottom, and the middle of the second row int the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'."

He demonstrated this to the students, and the barrels moved, revealing the bright common room. The group went inside to see plant samples everywhere on circular window holes around the room.

"Look at the pretty plants guys!" said Ed.

The entire group laughed out loud at Ed's out -of-place remark. He seemed oblivious to how wierd it was.

The common room was cozy and comforting, with plants hanging from the wall, wooden tables and chairs, and comfy yellow furniture. There was a cozy, bright, fireplace as well. The common room was still very bright despite it being night time.

Ed was showed where the boys dorm was by Gabriel, where he found his torn, backpack. A disgusting odor was being emitted from his backpack, many people in the room also noticed the foul stench, and stuck their noses in the air, and some held their breath.

"ED-BOY! Your back satchel smells of horse feces and goat saliva!" Rolf yelled with a half angry, half digusted face.

"You need some flower-scented air-freshener, Ed. Sarah and I use it all the time. I miss Sarah..." said Jimmy

Suddenly, tears started rolling down his cheeks, and then he started to cry.

"WAHHHHH" Jimmy cried as he ran to the boy's dorm.

Ed didn't seem to care about the odor, because it is regular to him. He casually opened his backpack, and pulled out a gravy soaked, piece of buttered toats and ate it all in one bite.

"mmm, tastes like home." said Ed. Strangely, he actually pretty homesick when he said that.

He also decided to go to the common room and sit on one of the soft yellow sofas in front of the fireplace and read one of his comics he brought. There was only one other person in there, which was a very tall blonde girl, who was tending to the plants. He decided to read Magical Max #68 which was one of his favorite issues in Magical Max. It's thin pages were soaked in gravy from his bag, and ocasionally dripped on the floor as he read.

He then heard someone attempted to sneak up on him from behind. It was a blonde girl, but not the one tending to the plants, this one was much shorter, and had large two front teeth. Ed quickly turned around where they were face to face.

"Kanker!" he yelled with a look of panic and fright.

"Hey boyfriend!" loudly greeted May Kanker.

She climbed into the sofa with Ed and got a devilish grin on her face.

"Hey Big-Ed, we're in a house together! That means I can give you all the smooches I want!"

She then quickly put on red lipstick and prepared to kiss him on the lips, grabbing his robes tightly. Her lips were millimeters were away from his, before someone yelled loudly.

"Hey! What's going on?" said the blonde girl who was tending to the plant samples before.

May looked both suprised and frightened. This girl was so tall and tough looking, and pretty intimidating.

"Don't worry boy, I'll save you!" This girl also had a pretty deep voice.

She grabbed May by the robes with one hand and held her up. The girl then proceeded to through her out of the way, and sat beside Ed.

"Why thank you chivalrous girl!" Ed said with a goofy grin.

"Your welcome! You seemed like you were in trouble, that girl kind of looks like the monster in Magical Max with large teeth that stick out from her mouth." said the girl.

She then noticed that Ed was reading Magical Max.

"I love Magical Max! I think he's real! But my friends don't for some reason."

The girl was extremely light-headed and ditzy.

"I do to! I want to be the new king to the kingdom he protects! I will fight evil monsters along side Max, and protect the citizens." said a Ed who was clearly way to excited about this idea.

"And I could be your queen!" said the girl.

Normally this stuff goes over Ed's head, but this time, he understood what she was trying to say. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes for what seemed like 30 minutes.

"My name is Patricia by the way, but I mostly get called Patty."

"I am Ed."

But Ed said this much quieter, softer, and more gentle voice than usual.

It was a new feeling for Ed. He had never really liked any girls before, but this girl was different. She was caring and understanding. She also smelled bad like Ed, and was as tall (maybe even taller!) than Ed. The only girl that really liked him was May, but Ed never had much interest for her. She scared him.

"Well, I got to go to bed now Ed. BYE ED!" Patty waved enthusiastically.

"BYE PATTY!" said Ed. He was now in a very good mood.

He sloppily, and noisily ran to his dorm, and laid on his yellow four-poster bed. He took of his robes until he was just in his underwear. All he could hear was Rolf's loud snoring. After laying on his back, he fell fast asleep. He started to snore even louder than Rolf.

Eddy's group got up from their seats so they could go to their common room since it was getting late. The quite attractive female prefect named Gemma Farley led the Slytherin house to the common room. They were led down staircases, and went down a dungeon corridor, until they came across a stone wall will two torches on it. Those torches provided the only light in that corridor, making it very dimly lit. The students could hear water drops coming from the ceiling. Eddy was actually quite creeped out by the eerie atmosphere of the dungeon.

"You have been sorted into Slytherin house, home of the most cunning and resoursceful witches and wizards. We are sharp and very ambitious. We aren't bound by tradition either."

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin dungeon. In order to get to our common room, you must say a password to this wall entrance. The passwords change every two weeks."

She spoke to the wall.

"Jawbreaker" she said.

The stone entrance in between the two torches opened up.

The group walked into the room. The room had dark stone walls and dimly lit green lamps hung from the ceiling. The room had a small fireplace in the front of the common room. There was a snake head carved on the wall, above the fireplace, as well as a banner of the house crest. The fireplace was also adorned by goat skulls which were laying on top. Around the room were windows looking out into Hogwarts' Black Lake, which let in an eerie green glow. You could see a large squid swimming. The furniture was not as soft as the other rooms, and was either black or green. Overall, the room was pretty dark, and slightly creepy.

"Settle down, your belongings from the train have been brought up. Make yourself at home" said Gemma.

Eddy layed down on the black couch. He could see Lee and Marie go into the girl's dorm so he tried to blend into the couch so he would not be spotted. Finally, he was able to sit upright and relax, listening to the water moving in the lake, and the fireplace making soft crackling noises. Most people had also gone to the dorms so Eddy was able to snatch a seat close to the fireplace.

"Score!" he muttered to himself.

However, there was another person in the room.

"Hey! Whadaya doin'? This was my spot!" said the person. She was a girl with a Brooklynn accent.

"Not anymore!" said Eddy unafraid of conflict.

"Tough guy" said the girl. "I like that."

Eddy couldn't help but feel flattered and a lot of personal pride.

"I like to think so. I'm irresistible!" said Eddy arrogantly.

"Who are ya?" asked the girl.

"Eddy, the manliest, wealthiest, handsomest, and coolest kid in Hogwarts. Ask my big bro!"

"I like a man with power and influence. Ma names Maddy."

This girl was slightly taller than Eddy, but still short, so it was kind of hard to take her too seriously. She had ebony black hair with a rockabilly-style bandana and haircut with a braid. She had fire-engine red lips and hoop earrings. She looked like a biker chick almost. Her Hogwarts skirt was higher than usual and her white dress shirt on her unbuttoned at the top. In addition her tie was very loose. She was chewing bubblegum which she twirled in her finger.

"You need a guy like me. A tough, handsome guy." said Eddy with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hmm, you gotta earn it though." said Maddy almost as arrogantly as Eddy.

"Do you have any friends? I know some guys who would be interested." asked Eddy while considering his friends.

"Well, there's Natalie. She is smart and gets good grades n' stuff. She's also very pretty and confident, and a lot of guys like her, but they're too afraid to admit it because she ain't that popular. Still, she is nice, and a good friend. There is also Patricia. She is very big and tough. Even guys don't want to mess with her! But she ain't popular either. She's into all these wierd, geeky comic books. Together we make Patty, Natty, and Maddy. We try to get popular and be respected around the school, but usually our plan goes wrong and we get into trouble...or laughed at. But me, Patty, and Natty have been friends since we were toddlers."

"It's gettin' late, and I'm getting kinda tired, later Hot Stuff!" said Maddy waving goodbye.

"See ya later Sweet Cheeks!" said Eddy trying to sound cool.

Eddy walked with more of a showy strut to the boy's dorm. He truly felt he was the coolest kid at Hogwarts and no one could match him. This was probably the first time he had been successful with a girl, but his walk made him appear as if he could get all the ladies in his sleep. Eddy tip toed to his four-poster bed with green sheets, stripped down to his underwear, and buried himself under the covers. He also saw his dufflebag on his bed which now contained his silver and green Slytherin ties, and his robes now had the Slytherin patch. He fell asleep.

Since there were no Eds in Gryffindor, the Cul De Sac Gryffindor kids thought that it would be pretty quiet and peaceful in that house. However, it seemed to be the loudest and most talkative house! What was all the buzz around Gryffindor? Were they celebrating something?

"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts and is in Gryffindor!" chanted a random boy.

"I knew it, I just knew he would be Gryffindor!" said another.

"Alright Gryffindors, follow me to the Gryffindor Common Room." commanded the Prefect.

This prefect was tall, with red curly hair. He had a facial expression that said 'I'm in charge'.

He led the new Gryffindors to the common room. First, they traveled up a few moving staircases, until they came upon a large painting of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"I'm prefect Percy Weasley and welcome to Gryffindor House. Where we have the bravest witches and wizards at Hogwarts. We are noble, chivalrous, and have a determination to always do the right thing. It is an honor to be sorted into Gryffindor. Now in order to enter the common room, you must say a password to the lady in the painting in front of us. Tell her when you are asked. The passwords change about every two weeks."

Percy went up to the painting.

"Password?" asked the Lady.

Percy muttered a Latin-sounding phrase.

"Caput Draconis"

The painting slowly opened, revealing Gryffindor Tower. The room had a large, cozy, crackling fireplace and large cozy red chairs and sofas. There was a few wooden chairs and desks scattered around the room. The walls were red, and there were also a few paintings. In additon, a large window with an amazing view including a Quidditch pitch.

Kevin stared at the Quidditch pitch for a while. A wide smirk stretched across his face.

"Hey Nazz, check this out!"

"What is it Kev?" asked Nazz.

Nazz looked over Kevin's shoulder and stared down where Kevin was looking.

"This looks like some kind of sport. This is right up my alley!" Kevin was very interested.

"Totally Kev! You'll probably look so handsome in the uniform, and you'd probably be awesome at the sport!" said Nazz

"Decent to say the least..." Kevin seemed confident in himself from that flattering comment from Nazz.

"Man, this year is going to be SWEET! There are sports at this school, and there aren't any DORKS in this house!" said Kevin.

Kevin and Nazz both collasped into a sofa near the fire. Nazz rested her head on Kevin's shoulder. They each stared at the orange flames glowing in the fireplace. It was both relaxing and romantic. However, it was cut short, when Sarah came rushing into the common room and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"GUUUUYYSS! Jonny took my teddy bear! It was a gift from Jimmy!" complained Sarah.

"Sorry Sarah! Plank and I are lonely and need some company!" said Jonny.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU MELONHEAD, OR YOUR STUPID PIECE OF WOOD, THAT IS MY TEDDY BEAR, AND MY ONLY MEMORY OF JIMMY! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY BEAR BACK, I'M GOING TO TURN PLANK INTO TOOTHPICKS!" Sarah screamed.

"You need to apologize Sarah, Plank is offended." demanded Jonny.

But Jonny didn't realize that Sarah had already taken her Teddy Bear and gone upstairs to the girl's dorm.

"We'll play with you and Plank! Right Kev?" said Nazz.

"I don't want to play with a dorky piece of wood!" replied Kevin.

Nazz and Jonny gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine..." Kevin muttered.

"Right on! Did you hear that Plank?" Jonny was satisfied.

So, the three went to a table and sat down to play cards. They actually had a better time than expected and played longer than they thought they would. Eventually they all retreated to their beds and went to sleep.

However, after a little while of sleeping, the Eds all woke up. It was about 1:00 AM. Coincidentally, each were feeling adventurous, and wanted to explore their new school. They all got out of their beds and tip-toed out their common room doors. Ed walked out through the barrel entrance, Double D slowly opened the door with the bronze eagle knocker, and Eddy walked through the stone entrance. Eventually, after a very long walk, they each made it to a random corridor where they all came across eachother.

"GUYS! There you are! I missed you guys!" yelled Ed.

"SHH! Lumpy! Keep it down! You're gonna get us in trouble!"

"Gentlemen! I shouldn't have snuck out! We shouldn't have snuck out! Think of the consequences!" Double D warned.

"Relax Sockhead! We got the whole school to ourselves! What if there's secret treasure or something!" said Eddy.

Suddenly, the trio heard a loud meow sound. They looked over to see a cat.

"Eddy! I am quite sure that cat belongs to the caretaker!" said Double D who's teeth were chattering.

"Where are you little buggers? Show your self!"

It was a man with an old cockney accent. He had long messy hair, jagged teeth, and messy stubble.

"Run!" they all whispered loudly.

They all booked it back to their respective common rooms. They haven't ran that fast in their lives. By the time they reached their rooms, they almost collapsed on the floor. The bronze knocker spoke to Double D.

"Tear one off and scratch my head, what once was red is black instead."

Double D was too tired to think. However, this riddle was particularly easy.

"A match" Double D answered as quietly as possible.

The door swung open, and he swiftly tip-toed in the darkness to his bed. Double D thought while laying in his bed. 'Why did he listen to Eddy?' Every time he does something risky with Eddy, he always gets in trouble, or almost does. Should he reconsider his friendship?

Ed surprisingly was able to successfully open his common room entrance. He tapped the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' with his wand.

Eddy answered 'jawbreaker' to stone entrance.

Finally, they were able to go to sleep for real. What will the first real day of school be like though?

Author's Note: End of chapter 4, please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Harry Potter or Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I had gotten quite far into writing this chapter, but then, all of the text was just gone! So I had to rewrite the whole chapter. Hopefully this is good. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Bright light poured from the large windows that circled around Ravenclaw tower, awaking Double D from his slumber. He pulled off the warm blue covers and reached over to grab his hat. He sat up, stretching his arms as he yawned quietly. He was excited and thoroughly prepared for his first day of learning.

Perhaps he was in such a good mood not just because he was ready to learn, but also he had awakened satisfied, because he was anticipating being woken up in the wee hours in the morning by his mother ordering him to do chores and get ready for school.

Double D got up on his feet and ran excitedly to the shower, greeting everyone he ran into with "Good Morning!". He ended up taking a whopping 45 minute shower much to the dismay of his anxious classmates.

Double D then spent 5 minutes ironing his Hogwarts uniform and put it on. Standing in front of a mirror, he straightened his blue and white striped tie and admired himself. He gave his reflection a toothy grin.

Ed woke up from his slumber covered in drool. He looked up straight at the wooden ceiling inu the Hufflepuff dorms and put a large smile form one ear to the other on his face.

"GOOD MORNING!" he obnoxiously yelled.

His fellow Hufflepuffs woke up angrily.

"ED BOY! My dear rooster holds the honorable duty of awaking me from my precious slumber! YOU ARE NOT MY ROOSTER!"

"Gee he can sure sound like one though..." pointed out Jimmy.

"Right you are Jimmy! Would you like to hear?" replied Ed.

Before he could answer 'no', Ed was running around the dorm in his underwear flapping his arms, and yelling "cocka-doodle-doo" waking up all the classmates that he didn't before.

Eddy woke up to a stressed feeling. he didn't ever care much for school, though he was looking forward to maybe pulling off a few scams with his bros. He lazily got himself out of bed and sluggishly got in the shower. These showers were a lot better than his at home, yet he felt somewhat creeped out , and almost claustrophobic inside the dark stone brick shower. Eddy then got on his sweater and green tie. This was going to be a boring day.

The trio of Ed's proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast where they met up and sat at the end of the very left table.

"Salutation's you two! Who's ready to begin our long journey of learning?" greeted Double D.

"Not me" replied Eddy.

"What a shame, Eddy don't you at least respect the importance and significance of this moment?"

"No"

"Well, just hold on, and you'll be in the academic spirit in no time!"

"Whatever" said Eddy taking a sip of orange juice.

Ed on the other hand was consuming mountains of buttered toast, biscuits, and gravy shoving them into his mouth. A ginger boy sitting beside him took notice.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed. "You eat more than all my brothers combined!" the boy said.

"Ed loves food!" he replied.

"Hey, I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley. Did you say your name was Ed?"

"Yes" Ed said.

Ron then looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh boy, mails here!" Ron said.

Owls began pouring into the great hall, dropping letters and other

papers on the table. While what the kids received varied, they all ended up getting a piece of paper from the school itself. They opened up the papers.

These papers were that years class schedules. The students began chattering with each other and comparing schedules.

"Gentlemen, would you look a that! We have all of our classes together. It seems we're quite fortunate!"

The Ed's schedules all looked like this.

* * *

Breakfast

First Period: Potions (Snape)

Second Period: Herbology (Pomfrey)

Third period: Flying (Hooch)

Lunch

Fourth Period: Divination (Trelawney)

Fifth Period: Transfiguration (McGonagall)

Sixth Period: Charms (Flitwick)

Dinner

Seventh Period: History of Magic (Binns)

Eighth Period: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Quirrell)

Dismissal

* * *

"Yaaahh! School with my best buddies!" exclaimed Ed.

Then Professor Dumbledore stepped up to his podium to speak.

"Good morning, students. Before you proceed to your first class, I would like to say a few words. First off, Qudditch trials will be held tomorrow for anyone interested in playing for their house teams.

Eddy imagined himself adorned in green Slytherin quidditch robes, with girls swarming around him and admiring. This thought made him smirk.

"...And that is all students. Have a great day of learning."

With that, everyone got out of their seats to get their school supplies.

Ed, Edd, n Eddy then walked downstairs near the dungeons. Their first class was potions class. Eventually, they reached a wooden door with a rusted iron knocker and went inside.

Inside were shelves, upon shelves of jars, each containing various ingredients. The room was very eerie. They felt as if those preserved pixies and shrunken heads were all staring at them. They found their seats, sitting with each other in the middle of the room. This was compromise because Double D wanted to sit in the very front, and Eddy wanted to sit in the very back.

The class was very noisy, with kids yelling in every direction. That was, until the professor entered the room...

"There will be no wand-waving, or foolish incantations in this class..." said the professor sternly.

The professor was tall, with oily, long, black hair. He was pale and had a large nose, with a long face. He was dressed in long black robes. He looked very intimidating.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape, and you will address me as such. I will be your potions teacher. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnair the senses, and even put a stopper in death."

"We shall start with a few simple questions, shall we? What alchemical ingredient can one expect to find inside the stomach of various animals?"

Double D's teacher's pet instincts kicked in, and he felt an urge to impress Snape by correctly answering his question. He raised his hand and was pointed to by Snape.

"A bezoar, sir!" answered Double D excitedly.

"Good. Five points to Ravenclaw."

Double D received high fives and pats on the back from his fellow Ravenclaws, and not to mention an approving smile from Natalie...

However, he also got the attention from a Gryffindor girl with brown bushy hair. She had raised her hand when Double D did. She looked kind of jealous that he got the question, and she didn't.

"Alright, now, what ingredient makes up 70% of a chocolate frog?".

This girl raised her hand quickly. But when Snape called on her, he looked kind of

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Crokoa. It is believed to be what makes the chocolate frog alive!"

"Good." Snape murmured.

He didn't give that girl a point though.

"Pardon me sir, but I think that you should give her some points too." said Double D.

Snape however, pretended to ignore this request.

"Moving on. We will now make some potions." he said.

For the rest of class, the class attempted many "simple" potions like the cure for boils. Snape was very strict.

"You see that reddish hue? That's a sign that you added too many horned slugs! 10 points from Gryffindor!"

After class, the girl with the brown bushy hair approached Double D.

"I feel a need to introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger. You are?"

"Edd with two 'D's. Or just Double D. Pleasure to meet you Hermione!"

"You appear to be very astute when it comes to potions." complimented Double D.

"Oh. U-Uh thank you." replied Hermione blushing. Double D could tell she fancied him.

"You're welcome! See you later!" said Double D as he joined Ed and Eddy and traveled to their next class.

The herbology greenhouse was very bright and filled with lots of vegetation. That class wasn't really that interesting. They learned about de-gnoming the garden, but that's about it. Ed took particular interest in that class though. He seemed to be fascinated by the plants.

Flying class was quite the event though.

"Good morning class." said the teacher. This teacher had short gray hair and pointy hawk-like eyes.

"Good morning Madam Hooch." the class replied.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. In this class, we will sharpen your broom-flying skills for when you need to travel. I believe that this skill is often taken for granted now that we have portkeys and floo-powder and all that modern magic nonsense. This was the old way of travel. Now, I want you to walk up to your broom, put your right arm over it, and say 'UP'."

The class began yelling 'up' quite a few times. It worked for about half the class who's brooms rose into their grasp.

"UP!" yelled Ed loudly. When he said that though, his broom flipped up and whipped him right in the nose.

OOF

Eddy began laughing hysterically. Much to the dismay of Double D who ran over to Ed in order to tend to his wounds.

"Oh, and by the way class. If any of you spot a Snitch. Please inform me. We lost one last year in a game of Qudditch. I doubt you will find the bloody thing though." announced Hooch.

For most of class, they did little activities on their brooms to familiarize the students with them. These included flying laps, races, and playing tag. It was quite fun.

"Ok, children. I have to go sign some papers in my office real quickly. Get off your brooms. You are not allowed to be on them with me supervising you. If you get on them, you'll be expelled quicker than you can say 'quidditch'".

Eddy was never one to care for rules, but he didn't want to get expelled. However, he threw caution to the wind after what he saw next.

It was a small golden sphere orb fluttering in the sky. Eddy's instincts kicked in and he got on his broom and flew into the air. He barely heard Double D ordering him to come back down that instance. He raced after the tiny gold ball with pure greed. He was determined to catch whatever this was. After what seemed like two hours of chasing it, he finally held out his arm far enough and was able to loosely clasp it in his greedy hands. However, he was right next to the window and could notice a person saw him.

He was extremely satisfied with his catch, yet worried about the person that caught him. He put it in his pocket and flew back down to the Quidditch pitch.

When he arrived, none other than Professor Snape was there waiting for him. Of all the people to catch him, it had to be Snape? Terror and panic filled Eddy's thoughts as he shakily got of his broom and nervously walked towards Severus Snape.

"Eddy. Come with me." Snape said.

Double D was kicking himself for not physically stopping Eddy from getting on that broomstick. Now one of his best friends was going to be expelled.

Snape led Eddy into the castle and through long hallways until they came to a classroom. Eddy was a bit confused.

"Professor Quirrell. May I borrow Flint for a moment?"

For some reason, Quirrell was completely terrified of Snape. It was almost as if Quirrell was plotting something bad, and Snape was trying to stop him...

"S-S-Sure o-o-of c-course." Quirrell answered.

A large, intimidating, mean-looking, boy with large front teeth approached them.

"Flint. I believe we have found ourselves a seeker."

To be continued...

Author's Note: End of Chapter Five. This may not be very good, but I was determined to write something to show my viewers that I this story will continue. Please favorite, follow, or leave a review. Once again, sorry for the HUGE wait.


End file.
